customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A Picture of Health (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:8023:ED83:1BB8:EA23-20190308171041
Hopey'all enjoy. Song List: Barney Theme Song 0:13 Brushing My Teeth 3:08 What Would I Do Without My Teeth? 9:36 Squishy, Squashy, Washy 13:09 The Doctor is a Friend of Mine 15:38 Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? 17:02 The Yum Yum Song 20:20 If You're Happy and You Know It 22:33 I Love You 24:34 Category Education Music in this video https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos5 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos4 months ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvkYt49Oyuk-6McCRBVroAg Daniel Walton2 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvkYt49Oyuk-6McCRBVroAg Daniel Walton2 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRbQFSw6O3UJJVJp4E39lwQ Jacob mills aka jmillygetssilly20201 year ago sandra ramos sandra ramos 5 months ago The final time of Season 9 for Barney and Friends in December 31, 2004 at 0:06 and 25:14﻿ REPLY sandra ramos sandra ramos 4 months ago No Season 7 ending the show with Derek or Tina﻿ 1 REPLY Daniel Walton Daniel Walton 2 years ago Stephen W. as Ernie. Eric J. As Bert.﻿ 1 REPLY Daniel Walton Daniel Walton 2 years ago I love being a flight announcer.﻿ 1 REPLY Jacob mills aka jmillygetssilly2020 Jacob mills aka jmillygetssilly2020 1 year ago 3:08 brush teeth﻿ 1 REPLY BENJAMIN SOTO PEGORARI BENJAMIN SOTO PEGORARI 5 months ago Barney And Friends My Friends The Doctor And Dentist Season 9 Released In December 31, 2004 REPLY sandra ramos sandra ramos 5 months ago It's 2001 Lyrick Studios 0:09﻿ REPLY sandra ramos sandra ramos 1 month ago Filming in December 23, 2001﻿ REPLY sandra ramos sandra ramos 5 months ago December 31, 2004 filming﻿ REPLY sandra ramos sandra ramos 1 month ago It's 2001﻿ 1 REPLY Hannah Maria Soto Pegorari Hannah Maria Soto Pegorari 1 year ago Found Miguel Nick And Stacy﻿ REPLY Hilary Lyall Hilary Lyall 7 months ago 24:24 That was fun.﻿ 1 REPLY Hilary Lyall Hilary Lyall 7 months ago 24:42﻿ 1 REPLY Jack Barrow Jack Barrow 2 years ago If you're happy and know it﻿ REPLY Bonny Fitches Bonny Fitches 3 years ago H﻿ 1 REPLY Hilary Lyall Hilary Lyall 6 months ago 20:10﻿ REPLY Bryce Grimh Bryce Grimh 1 year ago Last Episode 20 and Season 9! Barney last week!﻿ REPLY Carlos Soto Muro Carlos Soto Muro 1 year ago Barney And Friends My Friends The Doctor And The Dentist Final Season 9 Episode﻿ REPLY Carlos Soto Muro Carlos Soto Muro 1 year ago I Like Your Collection﻿ REPLY BENJAMIN SOTO PEGORARI BENJAMIN SOTO PEGORARI 5 months ago Pretend Doctors And Dentists﻿ REPLY Hide replies Pauline Woods Pauline Woods 3 months ago Pl﻿ REPLY Sarah DixonHead Sarah DixonHead 3 years ago Cool﻿ 2 REPLY 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrRXdO3WCbVzJhIU4vF0a5g BENJAMIN SOTO PEGORARI5 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos5 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 month ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos5 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 month ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrP_nbRngadYxdsS_Lv6tnA Hannah Maria Soto Pegorari1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNYjJKhEieDyMJVM_S-1rLQ Hilary Lyall7 months ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNYjJKhEieDyMJVM_S-1rLQ Hilary Lyall7 months ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQ8VFf_0fHZo3Mkr9ZsTf1g Jack Barrow2 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5e1ZiC1uKs5I_4ZletKSUw Bonny Fitches3 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNYjJKhEieDyMJVM_S-1rLQ Hilary Lyall6 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChLHvqX0pYX9EKdP9luEMKA Bryce Grimh1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYlSSDy7JPBb1axlevcCvzQ Carlos Soto Muro1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYlSSDy7JPBb1axlevcCvzQ Carlos Soto Muro1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrRXdO3WCbVzJhIU4vF0a5g BENJAMIN SOTO PEGORARI5 months ago REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuwAmbCT4efTN2J5XZHF2wA Pauline Woods3 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdVU0hLzlznUS25pq2cZ9NQ Sarah DixonHead3 years ago 2 REPLY Learn more Listen ad-free with YouTube Premium Song Si Estás Feliz y Lo Sabes Artist Barney Album El Barney Boogie Licensed to YouTube by The Orchard Music (on behalf of HIT Entertainment); EMI Music Publishing, and 2 music rights societies Christina Mistretta3 years ago 8 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYCq56p2WCWbafThqMFWvOw LETICIA BENITEZ2 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYCq56p2WCWbafThqMFWvOw LETICIA BENITEZ2 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUMpjz03hrWCXkEMjCCGZKw Juliea Bent2 years ago 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUMpjz03hrWCXkEMjCCGZKw Juliea Bent2 years ago 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCucHnFuk7iXpRfEX224-TNA bigsisinthehouse2 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqNPYn6Dj_2nv5-GgbfFrkg Rosanna Pons2 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos5 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos4 months ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvkYt49Oyuk-6McCRBVroAg Daniel Walton2 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvkYt49Oyuk-6McCRBVroAg Daniel Walton2 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRbQFSw6O3UJJVJp4E39lwQ Jacob mills aka jmillygetssilly20201 year ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrRXdO3WCbVzJhIU4vF0a5g BENJAMIN SOTO PEGORARI5 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos5 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 month ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos5 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 month ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrP_nbRngadYxdsS_Lv6tnA Hannah Maria Soto Pegorari1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNYjJKhEieDyMJVM_S-1rLQ Hilary Lyall7 months ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNYjJKhEieDyMJVM_S-1rLQ Hilary Lyall7 months ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQ8VFf_0fHZo3Mkr9ZsTf1g Jack Barrow2 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5e1ZiC1uKs5I_4ZletKSUw Bonny Fitches3 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNYjJKhEieDyMJVM_S-1rLQ Hilary Lyall6 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChLHvqX0pYX9EKdP9luEMKA Bryce Grimh1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYlSSDy7JPBb1axlevcCvzQ Carlos Soto Muro1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYlSSDy7JPBb1axlevcCvzQ Carlos Soto Muro1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrRXdO3WCbVzJhIU4vF0a5g BENJAMIN SOTO PEGORARI5 months ago REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuwAmbCT4efTN2J5XZHF2wA Pauline Woods3 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdVU0hLzlznUS25pq2cZ9NQ Sarah DixonHead3 years ago 2 REPLY REPLY SHOW LESS